La bruja del espejo
by Yoshi Tsukino
Summary: [AU] Sesshomaru ha iniciado un viaje para buscar una espada legendaria. Sin embargo, no esperaba aliarse con una mujer de nombre Kagura y su mala fama. Tachándola de bruja traicionera, Sesshomaru se dará cuenta que el único traidor es su destino.
1. 1

_**Disclaimer: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

 **||LA BRUJA DEL ESPEJO||**

* * *

 _SesshomaruxKagura_

-1-

* * *

El sirviente corrió deprisa para no hacer enfadar a su amo por su atrasada labor. De piel verde y un báculo con dos enigmáticas cabezas en la parte superior, intentaba no tropezar con las rocas y arbustos a su camino. Ese bosque era especialmente frondoso, sin contar el peligro que lo hacía leyenda. Se decía que estaba lleno de demonios y espíritus que se aprovechaban de la primera posible víctima que aparecía. Tal dato no parecía incomodar o asustar al pequeño youkai de apariencia similar a un sapo. Le asustaba más no llegar a tiempo con su respetable señor.

El bosque, asechado de presencias aterradoras, parecía cobrar vida mientras él corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Entre más intentaba salir, los árboles se mecían como intentando advertirlo de un peligro. Hasta juraba escuchar que susurraban. En un golpe de desesperación, comprensible para cualquiera, giró sobre si y usó su báculo, donde una de las cabezas abrió la boca sin esperar una señal de su portador y el fuego se hizo presente, atacando a la nada.

Nada en el bosque, sólo los árboles que no se cansaban de mecerse promoviendo más un tétrico ambiente, que se colaba en los huesos del incauto sapo. El youkai respiró profundo y siguió corriendo.

La luz le mostraba que al final salió de tan extraño punto del mundo, pero no acababa su misión ahí.

Fuera del bosque, un dragón de dos cabezas lo esperaba durmiendo con profunda tranquilidad en el césped. El youkai chasqueó la lengua, molesto por atraparlo en ese estado de total despreocupación. El dragón hubiera sido de mucha utilidad hacía unas horas, pero su amo lo mandó especialmente solo, después de haber cometido el error de alabarse diciendo que conseguir la información que el señor de las tierras del oeste necesitaba, no era un verdadero reto. Las palabras cobraron su precio y Jaken se arrepintió. Tenía el dato, pero no sería lo que su amo quería, sobre todo porque pudo llevarle más.

Despertó al dragón y emprendió vuelo a un castillo desconocido por todos los ojos humanos y muchos demonios considerados inferiores. Localizado en medio de las nubes, no cualquiera tenía acceso y el que intentara infiltrarse, sería considerado un bicho al cual exterminar. El dueño era y sería alguien a quien temer, perteneciente a un largo linaje de distinción y gloria, el cual él debía mantener hasta los siguientes siglos.

El castillo no era del total agrado del poderoso señor. Existían demonios que llegaban especialmente a reclamarlo como suyo. Y aunque las peleas eran bien recibidas, comenzaban a aburrirle. Su leyenda se extendía como su ego, al no haber tenido hasta la fecha una sola derrota. Los demonios lo pensaban dos veces antes volar sobre las nubes para retarlo y perder, seguramente, su vida. Los pocos que acudían, no eran más que pobres perdedores que saboreaban una pequeña parte del poder de sus garras infectadas de veneno.

No necesito de muchos años para salirse de ese encierro y dar verdaderos motivos para volverse legendario. Entre sus viajes, escuchó un rumor sobre una espada que no cualquiera puede poseer. Una oculta en algún punto de sus tierras. Fuera de eso, no sabía nada más.

Caprichoso como sólo él puede ser, quiso esa espada.

Sentado en una silla que parecía de mármol y custodiado por más youkais, quienes cuidaban la entrada principal inmóviles como estatuas, esperaba con aparente paciencia a su más leal sirviente. Se puso de pie al divisar al dragón que se asomaba entre las nubes y dio unos pasos. Éste no tardó en descender lo más cerca del dueño del castillo. Jaken bajó desesperado, pensando que tendría un cruel castigo. Localizar al par de brujas le tomó más tiempo del debido.

Se puso de rodillas y se dobló hasta tener la cabeza en el suelo.

—Sesshomaru-sama —dijo el sapo, —encontré a las brujas—. El aludido alzó una ceja.

—No las veo —comentó.

Jaken alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro de su amo. Se veía calmado, era buena señal.

—No, mi amo. La que nos servía era muy extraña y daba la impresión de no tener voluntad. Al parecer su hermana le negó seguirme, a pesar de que les dije que sería el más grande de los honores servirle a usted—. Antes de que Sesshomaru dijera alguna otra cosa sobre su incapacidad para manipular a las personas, el sapo continuo hablando—: Pero resulta que lo que nos contaron era erróneo. Las brujas no son humanas, son youkais. Sin embargo, la mayor de ellas si puede pasarse como humana y que incluso labora como una vulgar bailarina para ciertos humanos. Fue de las primeras cosas que supe y fue como di con ellas. Encontré donde trabajaría un día…

—No me interesa.

Jaken comprendió lo que quiso decir. Sesshomaru de los seres más directos que había conocido en su larga vida. Con él, no solía irse por las ramas, pero le había costado tanto trabajo dar con esas mujeres, que no le costó hablar de más para que su amo se diera cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía. A veces, no era suficiente el sólo trabajar para él. Además, el haberlas seguido en un aldea de humanos no fue cosa fácil cuando se trata de pasar desapercibido.

—Sí, Sesshomaru-sama —dijo haciendo una rápida reverencia para disculparse—. Según me contó, ellas no saben dónde se encuentra el espejo que usted necesita. Es claro que no les creí. Esa mujer se la pasó mintiendo desde que me vio. Le repetí que a ella no la necesitamos y que se olvidará de sus mentiras. Con su hermana que manipula el objeto, era más que suficiente para regresar con usted, pero esa terca mujer alegaba que no dejaría que eso pasara. Teniendo el espejo o no, jamás la dejaría sola y agregó: ese espejo no es para cualquier idiota que lo quiera.

—Idiota, ¿eh? —El sapo sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. Por instinto, volvió agachar la cabeza.

—¡Perdóneme, Sesshomaru-sama! —rogó. Enseguida alzó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos. —Fueron sus palabras. Sino fuera porque usted requiere de sus servicios, yo mismo la hubiera carbonizado al momento de calificarlo de esa manera. No era más que una insolente, una cínica y vulgar…

—Ya cállate —ordenó. El sirviente obedeció al instante. —No me interesa como es la mujer.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ella no está a su altura —sentenció. —Además, es la causante de que no haya obtenido el espejo. Intente noquear a la chiquilla extraña para traerla con usted, pero al final huyeron ocultándose en el bosque. Posiblemente, se aterraron al ver mi gran báculo de dos cabezas y su enorme poder —presumió.

Al señor le pareció interesante el comportamiento de las mujeres. Jaken era un completo iluso y se daba más valor del que tenía. Para Sesshomaru, un sirviente así no le servia. Si no fuera por su gran conocimiento sobre diversos demonios y lugares, tiempo atrás ya lo hubiera desechado.

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio, analizando la situación. Su sirviente era muy incompetente antes sus ojos. Para este tipo de casos, él debía actuar pues el tiempo de preguntarse si se estaba volviendo como su madre al permanecer tanto tiempo en el castillo flotante, uno que no tiene ningún atractivo para él, había llegado.

Las leyendas no se hacen sentados defendiendo un par de rocas con forma atractiva. Era en el suelo, siendo un nómada, en las batallas. La bruja del espejo era un la perfecta excusa para iniciar un viaje, el primer paso para conseguir la tan especial espada que nadie mas poseía y la que deseaba sobre cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

El joven youkai no tardó en encontrar una cabaña dentro del bosque.

Las indicaciones de Jaken fueron buenas, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su desempeño al intentar convencerlas de trabajar para él. La casa de madera estaba casi vacía y algo le decía que fue deshabitada ese mismo día. El olor unas mujeres seguía en el aire como perfume recién rociado. No había nada que le sirviera y con calma abandonó el interior.

Por más bueno que fuera su olfato, éste parecía fallar.

Ya había escuchado leyendas sobre el bosque, pero al traspasar tan fácilmente la barrera que rodeaba la cabaña, creyó que sería fácil burlar sus demás engaños y tretas. No le gustaba perder el tiempo y sin embargo, ahí estaba con una paciencia infinita y con una sonrisa en los labios pues sabía que si había tantas precauciones era porque debía existir algo bueno. El aroma le decía que ahí estaban unas mujeres demonios, que no se dejara engañar por la vista. Para un demonio perro, la vista era mentirosa.

La cabaña era sencilla, como los hogares de los humanos. No había lujos de ningún tipo y demasiado adentrado en ese bosque. La rodeo, buscando una pista que lo llevará a descubrir una pista que lo orillara a las mencionadas brujas. Al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta que no existían sonidos de aves o insectos. Si hacía memoria, la cual jamás fallaba, tampoco los escuchó al entrar a ese extraño lugar. Era su primera vez ahí y esperaba que fuera su última.

Detrás de unos arbustos, el olor era distinto. Sesshomaru se acercó, confiado en haber topado con una respuesta. Al meter la mano derecha al arbusto, sacó un tetera que contenía un tenue humo que daba un olor lo bastante dulce.

La tetera no tardó en caer al suelo, mientras que él sentía extraños mareos. La tapa se abrió ante el impacto y un humo rosado escapó disparado a presión. El olor se coló por sus narices y su pie aplastó el envase como revancha. Fue un error que le advertía a la causante del incidente que era momento de actuar. El humo se hizo mayor y Sesshomaru se vio en la necesidad de retroceder. Se mantuvo lo más erguido posible, buscando por todos lados al culpable, que debía tener como merecido degollar su cabeza y hacerla rodar cual pelota, como ya lo había hecho antes con todos lo que intentaron burlarlo.

Un ataque. La tierra se alzó tan pronto como un par de cuchillas feroces tocó suelo. La velocidad de Sesshomaru y sus buenos reflejos se encontraban en un buen nivel, a pesar de que la cabeza no le daba para pensar. La vista se comenzaba a nublar y diversos gruñidos salían de su boca. Le costaba admitir que había sido el instinto el que lo salvó.

Una risa se escuchó y más cuchillas salieron de entre los árboles en dirección de un youkai que perdía la cordura y cuya prueba, eran sus ojos. La furia en estos tomaba otro color y la mujer de haberlos visto primero, en un ámbar que se asemejaba al sol, hubiera deseado tomar una conversación antes de usar el té que le había robado a una sacerdotisa. Su suerte era mala, pero los ojos del mismo color que ella y con adornos azules eran tan tenebrosos que por poco perdía el equilibrio del árbol donde se encontró sentada todo el tiempo.

El miedo por los ojos del demonio fue mayor que el golpe que le dio en un hombro. Con los ojos desorbitados, la mujer cayó de espaldas y sangrando. Su mano izquierda comprobó como la sangre fluía. No era grave, ya había tenido peores golpes. Aun así, el dolor era agudo. Las muecas se dibujaron en su rostro y sentarse no ayudaba. Sesshomaru no tardó en estar frente a ella, satisfecho por ese golpe. La mujer lo dejó en ridículo y para sus adentros, esa herida no era sino un rasguño patético.

Kagura levantaba la cabeza, con el entrecejo tan fruncido que Sesshomaru no evitó sonreír de lado. Un abanico blanco con rayas rojas, estaba a menos de medio metro de ella. Cuando la mujer lo vio, sintió que la ventaja la pinchó en el pecho y se apresuró a intentar tomarlo, dejando caer su cuerpo. El youkai no lo permitió. Su pie aplastó el arma y por poco la mano de la fémina que abría tan grande la boca como podía, incrédula por verse tan derrotada.

—Levántate —ordenó, dejando libre su preciado objeto.

Extrañada por la petición, Kagura se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin quitarle la vista.

—No he venido a matarte —aseguró.

La mujer respiró con profundidad, tomando su abanico. Se puso de pie y aunque las intenciones de seguir atacando todavía se no extinguían, tuvo que guardarlo en el obi de su kimono destrozado.

El golpe era lo de menos en ese momento, como youkai las heridas se sanaban a tal velocidad, que eran difíciles recordarlas después. Le echó un vistazo al hombre que se atrevió a visitarla. Después, sus ojos buscaron la tetera que se suponía, debía darle una ventaja grande en contra de ese hombre. Su decepción fue del mismo tamaño del bosque, al ver los pedazos en el suelo.

El olor de ese té rosado no se marchaba. Sesshomaru estaba consiente en ese inconveniente, manteniéndose lo más firme posible para que Kagura no se diera cuenta.

—Me costó trabajo conseguir ese tetera. Su dueña se enojara mucho cuando me lo pida de regreso.

—Como si hubieras pensado en regresárselo —aseguró con tal naturalidad, como la conociera de toda la vida. Kagura hizo un "O" con la boca, impresionada con su acierto.

Era verdad que no tenía pensando en devolverlo, sobretodo porque conociendo a la sacerdotisa, lo último que ella quería era verle su rostro por haberla burlado. Y si era sincera, ella tampoco tenía ganas de verla.

—Eres suspicaz. Tienes razón, pensaba en quedármelo después de acabar contigo. Eres el primer youkai después de años que logra llegar hasta aquí.

—Me sorprende. Tus trampas fueron un chiste —habló con arrogancia. Kagura torció tanto la boca por el desagradable comentario, que al notarlo, Sesshomaru no tardó más de dos segundos en seguir hablando, antes de que se desviará el camino de la plática—. Sospechó que debe existir un buen motivo para tantas molestias.

—No te hagas el tonto. Sé porque vienes. Tú amigo, el enano verde, me lo contó.

—Entonces, ¿para qué hacerme perder mi tiempo?

—Has perdido el tiempo porque tu amigo es sordo o tan necio como tú. Yo claramente le dije que yo no tengo ese espejo.

—También me dijo que ustedes mentían.

En silencio, Kagura desvió la mirada hacía el bosque. Dentro de el, una niña que se había ocultado salía con timidez. La blancura de su piel y cabellos le impedía camuflajearse como le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Sesshomaru ya sabía que estaba ahí, pero su presencia era tan débil que su instinto le decía que no había necesidad de atacarla.

La niña salía con las manos a los costados en dirección a su hermana mayor.

—Quédate ahí —ordenó Kagura. Ella no quiso obedecer, ignorando los múltiples pedidos y amenazas que la hermana la deba—. ¡Kanna¡ ¡Kanna! Escúchame, es peligroso. Recuerda que estamos advertidas sobre él… ¡Kanna! —rogaba Kagura con fuerza. Se puso de pie al tiempo que hacía ademanes para que la niña retrocediera—. ¡Hazte a un lado! —gritó con enfado empujando al youkai, olvidando que él la acababa de vencer.

No le prestó atención a lo que decían. Le intrigaba más el hecho sobre que alguien le habló de él y le dijo un punto débil que ni el mismo Sesshomaru conocía. Esa era una maldición para un demonio perro como él. Se debía ser muy astuto para hallar desventajas tan ingeniosas.

—Suficiente—. Cortó la plática entre ellas, aunque a la vista de cualquiera, era Kagura la única que hablaba—. ¿Existe ese espejo? —preguntó directo.

La mirada fría de la mujer era mayor que la del hombre. La de él había nacido por una fuerte indiferencia hacía todo lo que no fuera él. Mientras que la de ella, brotó de una amargura que hacía años debió desaparecer. Sesshomaru la miraba retador, intentando ganarle hasta en eso para tener la respuesta más franca que se pueda.

Le costaba ceder ante su pregunta. Tomando en cuenta su fuerza, Kagura pensaba que mentir no sería una posibilidad. Hasta el momento había dicho toda la verdad, pero ésta no pareció darle ninguna salida. A cualquiera que ha venido a visitarlas, ha tenido que morir insatisfechos de las palabras que la bruja le decía. Ni ella ni su hermana tenían tal objeto.

Desde que Jaken se había topado con ellas, alegando que debían servir a un tal Sesshomaru, la mujer presintió que nada bueno saldría. Lo dejó escapar por lo patético que se venía y porque la intriga por saber quién era el nuevo interesado en su hermana, era mayor. Jamás había escuchado ese nombre y al mencionárselo a la sacerdotisa con la que acudió, ella le dijo que debía tener mucho cuidado. Por suerte, le mencionó, el no tener ese espejo ya con ustedes les podrá salvar la vida.

No tardó en robarle el té y la tetera, que aseguraba era ideal en contra de los perros demonios, al querer dárselo a un costo bastante alto.

—Sí.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra?

—No estoy segura si es buena idea que lo sepas. Verás, nosotras decimos esconderlo porque nos causa muchos problemas —narró con calma. Sesshomaru escuchaba atento, comprendiendo que no podía dar un comentario egoísta si es que quería tenerlas de su lado.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—¿Ahora es un negocio? De acuerdo, haremos un trato, pero primero, tienes que saber que te meterás en muchos problemas si aceptas.

—Escucho.

—Existe un terrateniente que tiene una hija la cual pronto se casara y se marchara de aquí. Ella tiene ese espejo. Nosotras se lo dimos hace años, cuando era una niña. Te parecerá extraño, pero en las manos de los humanos pierde todo su poder. Se vuelve un espejo cualquiera. Se lo entregamos, hartas de tener que soportar a los idiotas que venían en su búsqueda. No tengo idea de cómo se corrió el rumor de su poder, cuando el espejo no ha hecho nada extraordinario más que absorber almas. Sus demás funciones eran secundarias. Aun así, nos hallan cada cierto tiempo. Debo admitirlo, es divertido tener que usar mi abanico en su contra, pero hiciste que perdiera el chiste. En fin, tenemos que ir a quitarle de las manos ese espejo antes de que esa princesita se vaya a quien sabe dónde.

—Un humano no es problema —dijo sin disimular su arrogancia.

—Pero la sacerdotisa que cuida su castillo sí. De hecho, necesito robarle un nuevo campo de fuerza, puesto que él teníamos se está debilitando.

—Me vas a decir que logré pasar porque tu campo ya no funciona.

—Qué tipo tan creído —pensó Kagura—. Lo que tienes que hacer es matarla y después tomamos el espejo.

Sesshomaru pensaba en que tan necesario era ese campo. Se veía que la mujer se valía por si sola y hasta comprendía la protección que mantenía sobre su hermana menor. No se parecían en nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro si tendrían algún tipo de relación. Ha conocido youkais emparentados, cuyos parecido era nulo, pero siempre se tenía un rasgo que disipado toda duda. Recordaba el encuentro que había tenido con los llamados Hermanos Trueno, que de no haber sido por su habilidad para manipular los rayos y la cercanía que se tenían, no podrían llamarse hermanos.

Kanna era una niña bastante extraña. Se le veía indefensa y su habilidad para hablar era un enigma. Mientras que Kagura era una vil manipuladora, que al ver que el contaba con el poder para matar a su enemigo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para usarlo. De cualquier manera, Sesshomaru no era un hombre de deudas y por supuesto no quería estar endeudado con esa mujer. Además, lo veía como una buena oportunidad de desempolvarse, aunque dudaba que la sacerdotisa le diera una batalla satisfactoria. Desconfiaba más de la bruja y que en cualquier momento sacara un truco bajo la manga que marcara el final de su trato.

—Sospecho que al final tú saldrás más victoriosa.

—Los dos saldremos victoriosos—aseveró con una sonrisa ladina.

Le divertía el haberse topado con alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para al fin obtener de vuelta el espejo y deshacerse de la sacerdotisa que se lo impedía. Y si contaba con que obtendría un nuevo campo de fuerza, terminaba siendo un gran enorme de suerte. Todo era muy repentino, pero bueno. Debía mantener de su lado a ese Sesshomaru para que las protegiera en ese viaje.

—Saldremos de una vez —avisó, dándole una señal a su hermana de que avanzara.

Al youkai no le gustó el que ella diera las órdenes tan rápido. Mucho menos, que fuera al frente, aunque Kagura conocía el camino. De saber leer la mente, hubiera gruñido puesto que planeaba en pasar primero por un kimono nuevo. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo en una situación similar, pero al no ser él, lo veía una pérdida de tiempo e innecesaria. Ella no lo veía de la misma manera, no cuando la manga de su hombro herido se deslizaba por su piel, dejándola expuesta. También, pensó ella, necesitaba de una ducha para limpiarse la sangre.

Las dos se adelantaban y él se quedaba detrás tan quieto, incierto por haber hecho trato con una bruja. Sabe de su fama de traicioneras, pero ellas no saben que no estaban con algún ingenuo. No hallaba satisfacción en tolerar una mujer como ella.

Esperanzado a que se mantuviera callada en el camino, de la misma forma en que lo era la niña albina, Sesshomaru dio el primer paso para tener la espada que deseaba por capricho.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Hace tiempo que tengo esta idea comenzada. La encuentro divertida y por eso la quise publicar. Espero que a ustedes opinen lo mismo n.n  
No tengo nada que aclarar. Es obvio que es un AU. Siguen siendo los mimos personajes, con los mismos poderes, ropa y viven en el sengoku. Es todo. _

_Ojala y los siga viendo en el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginaci** **ó** **n de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **|| LA BRUJA DEL ESPEJO ||**

* * *

 _SesshomaruxKagura_

 _-2-_

* * *

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Kagura, cuando, sin siquiera disimular, Sesshomaru no le quitaba la vista de encima. Por supuesto, ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir todo tipo de miradas por parte de los hombres y youkais, pero Sesshomaru ponía especial énfasis sobre ella: no le tenía confianza. Le tenía tan poca fe como un hombre con monedas en las manos a un ladrón. Su hermana no parecía correr la misma suerte que ella, lo cual era beneficioso para él, pues cualquier grosería en contra de la niña, Kagura se le hubiera arremetido, olvidando que su fuerza era inferior, aunque no su furia.

Ella pensaba en traicionarlo si tuviera que hacerlo, pero por el momento, se convencía de que era una buena idea traerlo como perro guardián. El camino era incierto y necesitaba de él para llegar al castillo, pues ya sabía que lo que le esperaría.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y olvidando el discurso que comenzaba a planear en la mente para dejar en claro que las desconfianza debía ser para otro día, Kagura reconoció en donde se encontraba. Le señaló a Sesshomaru a donde debían dirigirse y él, con su buen oído y olfato, advirtió antes de que ella le diera una explicación, que un río estaba cerca. En un momento así, donde el apuro de ya encontrar la espada que quería era más importante, Sesshomaru se hubiera negado, alegando que no tenía tiempo para eso. De hecho, lo hizo en su mente. Hacía apenas unas horas que se se colocaron en marcha y la bruja pensaba en tomar un receso. Sino fuera que él sabía que pelear con una mujer sería más pérdida de tiempo y sobretodo, a una que no conoce y no tiene ni una fibra de respeto o miedo, se negaría.

La pequeña Kanna seguí a su hermana mayor. En todo el camino, Sesshomaru no vio que ella hablara, aunque él tampoco lo hizo, por más intentos que realizó Kagura. Las conversaciones no iban en él y mucho menos cuando se trataba de mujeres. La principal razón para no confiar en su guía, se debía a que había aceptado muy pronto el trato. Si el espejo estaba con humanos, ¿por qué no ir por él directamente? ¿Qué había ahí que la detenía tanto? No le exteriorizaba, pero él se estaba emocionado por ver como acabara todo, pues después de varios años, al fin se hallaba con algo interesante.

Apenas vio el río, Kagura se sentó en la orilla acompañada de su hermana. Invitó a Sesshomaru para que hiciera lo mismo, pero éste las ignoró con descaro. Kagura murmuró lo insoportable que era, mientas tomaba con ambas manos, un poco de agua para limpiarse la herida que tenía. El kimono seguía roto y dejaba expuesta la herida que tardaba en cerrarse por culpa del veneno de sus garras. Kanna alzaba su inexpresivo rostro hacía ella, observando como el pudor de su hermano era tan inexistente, que no le importaba saber que se encontraba frente de un hombre que estaba al pendiente hasta de su respiración, cuando se puso de pie y dejó caer lo que restaba de su ropaje.

Justo detrás de ella, Sesshomaru no cambia de posición o de semblante. Seguía de pie con las manos a los costados, convirtiéndose involuntariamente en el espectador de la desnudez de una mujer. Este acto duro poco, pues al apenas se soltó su cabello, ella se lanzó en las frías aguas. Se hundió tanto en ellas, que al asomar la cabeza para ver divertida la reacción de él, ya se había marchado. Nadó hacía Kanna, quien tenía dentro sus blancos pies en el agua.

—Qué sujeto tan extraño —comentó. Kagura jamás analizaba profundamente la mente de los hombres. Lo consideraba perdida de tiempo, pues tenía la firme idea de que eran muy fácil de manipular, al menos lo era con los humanos. Su cuerpo y su rostro, le habían valido para sobrevivir, también su fuera y habilidad, claro, pero para que negar que todo era tan fácil cuando algún hombre le proporcionaba lo que quería. Pero este tal Sesshomaru…

Apenas unos días que había sido advertida de la visita de ese sujeto y ahora él se había ido quien sabe a donde, con la oportunidad de llegar a salvo con su hermana al castillo. ¿Se habrá ofendido por haber exhibido su voluptuoso cuerpo? ¿Y qué hombre se ofendería con eso, sobre todo, viendo de alguien como ella, que había nacido privilegiada en cuanto proporciones? Ni siquiera lo hizo con las intenciones de seducirlo ni nada por el estilo. Desde que salieron del bosque, las ganas de tomar un baño crecían desmedidamente en Kagura. Su herida en el hombro ardía como si le pasaran una rama que recién fue separada de las brazas. Era una youkai y como cualquier otro, su cuerpo soportaba mucho más que los humanos, pero el veneno que Sesshomaru había usado en su contra era molesto. Soportó todo lo que pudo, sin dar ninguna queja, pues no quería demostrarle que ella era inferior que él. Estaba segura de que parte de las miradas del albino, se debían a que él esperaba un quejido pues la pelea anterior recién había sucedido. Kagura no le daría esa privilegio.

Ensimismada y volviendo a esconder su cabeza debajo del agua, Kagura no advertía la manera en que la niña movía las manos. Jugueteaba con sus dedos, provocado por la necesidad de tener su valioso objeto cuanto antes. Kagura había dicho que ya era hora de tenerlo otra vez con ellas, pues hacía falta poco para que otros se dieran cuenta del escondite. La princesa, la joven que lo tenía como uno más de sus objetos personales, se casaría pronto, llevándoselo a su nueva residencia. Si salía de ahí…No, debía salir con ellas. Kanna era mucho más analítica que su hermana mayor y aunque segura de que lo obtendrían nuevamente, presentía que existía un peligro para Kagura. Cuando su hermana se volvió acerca a ella, quiso hablar, pero la de la primera palabra siempre sería para la mayor.

—¿Crees que volverá? —preguntó refiriéndose a Sesshomaru—. No pienso dar un paso más hacía el castillo si sólo vamos nosotras.

—¿Le temes a Tsubaki?

—¿A esa anciana? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero es muy astuta. No dejará que obtengamos el espejo de vuelta tan fácilmente.

Kanna entendía a la perfección las palabras de Kagura. Por más fuerte que fuese Sesshomaru, era difícil salir bien librado de las artimañas de Tsubaki. Le importaba poco si él la mataba o si él era el asesinado, pero con que le dieran el suficiente tiempo para recuperar la suyo, le bastaba. Aunque no subestimaría a la sacerdotisa. Años de conocerla le daban la razón para no cantar victoria cuando ni siquiera habían comenzado a pelear. Kagura no había luchado contra ella, hasta que se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo al robarle el jarrón** que poco le sirvió para deshacerse de Sesshomaru. Ambas recordaban bien ese día, haciéndole preguntar a Kanna cuál sería el plan de su hermana, para que haya decidió traicionar a la sacerdotisa, cuando las dos tenían una relación cordial o al menos así parecía.

Ni siquiera Kagura estaba segura de por qué lo hizo, pero lo hizo y no sentía ningún remordimiento. Ya no quería tener más contacto con ese mujer que nunca le había agradado y podría apostar el sentimiento era reciproco. Se habían conocido un día en que las hermanas tenían aun el espejo en las manos y andaban de un lado para otro, buscando un lugar donde esconderse. A Kagura no le agradaba la idea de mantenerse en un sólo sitio, pero era mejor que andar por todos lados, pues la fama de su hermana menor y del objeto que manipulaba, crecía desmesuradamente. No había vida con eso a lado y muchas veces, la mente de la mayor se llenaba con la idea de que lo mejor sería desecharlo. Y lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque Kanna se negó. No hubo ninguna discusión sobre el tema, Kanna ni siquiera pronunció palabra alguna sobre la propuesta de su hermana, no se negó en ninguna forma. Mas la manera en que Kanna se abrazaba a ese espejo blanco, era suficiente para que ella comprendiera que podía alejarla de eso que tanto necesitaba. Así que continuaron los días, hasta que se toparon con Tsubaki.

Ella recién venía de un trabajo en un castillo, del cual la paga había sido bastante buena. Tsubaki no tardó en reconocerlas y se les acercó sin una ápice de miedo o intimidación por toparse con youkais. Este movimiento captó la atención de la mujer, pues aunque Tsubaki era en su totalidad humana, jamás había visto que una se le acercaran en plena confianza, como si se tratara de un conocido a quien años no ve. Su ojos azules, su cabello y la ropa que portaba con elegancia, le hizo pensar si no estaba equivocada y si en realidad se trataba de un ser igual que ella.

—Vaya, vaya. Este es el famoso espejo —dijo aquella vez. Su azulada mirada bajó hasta el espejo que Kanna abrazaba. Se acercó a ésta, pero no tardó en interponerse con su abanico por delante.

Tsubaki interpretó todo eso como que Kagura era la líder de tan diminuto grupo. Sin embargo, Kagura se guiaba más por las frases sueltas que su hermana pronunciaba de vez en cuando. Era Kanna la que decía a donde deberían ir u hacer y Kagura obedecía porque sabía, en base a experiencias pasadas, que era lo convenía para las dos. Ese día, Tsubaki se dirigió a Kagura con un dejo de superioridad y tratándola como una que recién nacida que estaba descubriendo el mundo. Los años no se veían marcados en la piel de la mujer de blanco cabello, pero tenía mucho más que Kagura. Ante la falta de este dato, Kagura creía que Tsubaki la veía como una tonta y eso la molestaba hasta la fecha.

—No tienes que ponerte de esa forma, niña. Tengo curiosidad por conocer a tan popular mujercita —confesó. Kagura no le creyó del todo, pues en sus viajes era común toparse con cualquiera que sabía bien el arte de fingir y engañar—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —interrogó ignorando a Kagura y prestándole su atención a la blanca niña. Ella apenas y logró abrir un tanto los labios, sin que ninguna palabra lograra salir, si es que tenía intenciones de decir algo. Kanna no pudo decir nada y eso alegró a Kagura.

—Eso quiere decir que no le simpatizas —vociferó Kagura con una sonrisa de lado, burlándose de la larga espera de Tsubaki por la respuesta. No habiendo más opción, la sacerdotisa se vio obligada a dirigirse completamente a la otra bruja.

—Ya veo —dijo sin sentirse ofendida por la aclaración de la chica. Tsubaki tampoco buscaba simpatía por nadie—. Comprendo la cautela, pero se equivocan conmigo. No estoy interesada en conseguir ese objeto ni nada de ustedes.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces que haces aquí parada estorbando nuestro paso?

A los pocos segundos, Tsubaki se hizo a un lado y dejó el camino libre para que ellas pudieran continuar. Kagura estaba cansada, y no por la repentina aparición de esa mujer. Estaba cansada de toparse con quien sea y que reclamen un espejo tan sobrevalorado, que no contaba con tanto poder como se decía por ahí y mucho menos realizaba milagros. Por eso, se le dificultó tanto dar un paso sin esperar que la sacerdotisa las atacara por la espalda. Al final se retiró, sin despedirse antes, dejando que Kanna avanzará primero y después ella, mirando sobre su hombro a la mujer que dejaba atrás y con su arma lista para atacar. Apenas a unos metros, Kagura se detuvo de súbito. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima sin que antes le contara lo que en realidad quería.

—¿No llevabas prisa?— Con cortos pasos, Tsubaki se volvía acerca las féminas.

—No soy idiota. Reconozco cuando alguien quiere algo de nosotras —aseguró Kagura —. Y te advierto no es fácil conseguirlo.

—No seas vanidosa. No estoy aquí para robarles nada. He escuchado las tontas peleas a las que se han tenido que enfrentar y puedo decirte que me divierten. Aunque tu rostro me dice que no piensas lo mismo.

El campo abierto en donde se hallaban, era presa de varias ventiscas ligeras que ondean las mangas de su ropa. Mientras Kagura fruncía el ceño, una fuerte brisa las atacó y el cabello de Tsubaki se alzó. El viento frío ayudaba a la sacerdotisa a pensar con detenimiento lo que quería hacer.

—Te propongo algo —comenzó a decir. Kagura no poseía las ganas de escucharla. Desconfiaba de los hombres y las mujeres, pero con estás ultimas siempre ponía más atención —. Te ayudaré a descansar de tus peleas.

La oración llegó a las orejas de la chica como si fuera una bella música. Estaba harta de tener que lidiar peleas estúpidas, y de matar pese a que ya no había gracia en hacerlo. Pero su emoción duro poco. Con ese tipo de asuntos, no se debía hacer ninguna clase de ilusiones, menos viniendo de una completa extraña.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Sé lo que piensas, se te ve en el rostro. Has peleado por defender algo que no tiene tanto valor como se presume. No vale la pena que malgaste tus siguientes años en seguir haciéndolo para no lograr nada.

Kagura no hallaba forma de mentir. Era cierto el fastidio que sentía, pues cada semana alguien aparecía para quitarle a Kanna. Sabe que si los deja hacerlo, en la primera oportunidad la niña tomaría su alma y saldría bien librada de su secuestro. Pero no lo permitía. Sin el espejo, Kanna no era más que una niña común, aunque su aspecto diga lo contrario. No es capaz ni de usar sus dientes o hacer un sencillo pellizco para defenderse si es que algún astuto le arrebatara el espejo. Estaría en peligro y Kanna no se atrevería a gritar para pedir auxilio. No obstante, Tsubaki le contó su idea y lo vio como una buena oportunidad. Kagura le pidió autorización a Kanna, pues significaría desprenderse de su objeto por años. Para su sorpresa, la niña aceptó de inmediato.

Hasta ese entonces, mientras ella salía por completo del agua, pensaba en que volvería a lo mismo. Habían pasado diez años en casi completa paz, pues el plan que Tsubaki había sido llevado a cabo con éxito. Ya pocos buscaban el espejo, pues se decía que había desaparecido. Y los que lo hacían, lo hacían guiándose por la antigua leyenda. Si antes se decía que al estar cerca se podía sentir el poder que este emanaba —poder que Kagura sabía muy bien que no tenía—, ahora sin el, los youkais pasaban de largo a lado suyo. Si conocían la leyenda sobre que dos brujas portaban el objeto, al ver el aspecto de kagura y Kanna, sospechaban que no se trataban de ellas. Los causantes de que fueran en su búsqueda, resultaban ser los que habían tenido un enfrentamiento con ellas en el pasado. Aun con estos pocos demonios que interrumpían su vida, Kagura se sintió completamente aliviada. Un pelea cada tanto no caía nada mal.

Kagura pensaba en que existía la posibilidad de que Sesshomaru ya no volviera. Lo habían esperado lo suficiente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la desilusión acompañó a la mujer. No es que le haya tenido gran fe, pero era increíble que un youkai se haya ofendido con tan poco, como era desnudarse.

Antes de que sus pensamientos se llenaran de opiniones sin fundamentos sobre Sesshomaru, ella ya estaba sentada en la orilla, sobre su ropa. Tomó su cabello y lo apretó con fuerza para quitarse el exceso de agua. Unos ruidos detrás la alarmaron y ambas chicas voltearon al mismo tiempo para darse cuenta que no era otro mas que Sesshomaru. En su mano derecha, colgaba una tela y Kagura adivinó que era un kimono. ¡Y era para ella! El suyo estaba inservible y fue lo primero que notó Sesshomaru cuando llegaron ahí. Sin perder más el tiempo, Sesshomaru dio dos zancadas para enseguida lanzar la ropa sobre su cabeza. La tela cubrió momentáneamente el rostro de Kagura, sin parecerle divertido lo que él acaba de hacer. Al quitárselo de encima, lo primero que hizo Kagura fue buscar el rostro de Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Alzando una ceja, Sesshomaru pensaba que la mujer podría mostrarse más agradecida por lo que acaba de hacer. Para ser franco, le había costado tomar esa ropa de una aldea de humanos, sin antes asquearse por su aroma y todo por obsequiársela.

—¿Piensas andar desnuda todo el camino?

—¿Por qué no? Es un bonito día.

Sesshomaru no emitió ningún sonido por la que escuchó, pero eso no impidió a Kagura darse cuenta de que no le había gustado para nada. A él le tenía ver sin cuidado a una mujer desnuda, pero no deseaba hacerlo el resto del día. Entendió muy bien que fue una respuesta bastante sarcástica, pero él se hartaba de las bromas tan rápido, aunque ni siquiera las hagan.

—Vístete. Debemos partir —ordenó, para dar la media vuelta. Él se escondió entre el bosque, haciendo que ella se ofuscara por el comportamiento.

Pocos le habrían dado intimidad para cambiarse… No, sencillamente Sesshomaru no tenía deseos de verla desnuda o con ropa. Quería que se apresura, era todo. Aun así, Kagura vio con buenos ojos el kimono. Era similar al que antes tenía, blanco con franjas rojas. Unas mariposas amarillas eran su adorno, lo cual iría bien con su antiguo obi que estaba en el suelo. Era una lástima que las camisas que ella usaba debajo quedaron inútiles por la ultima batalla, pero Kagura se hallaba cómoda al sentir su cuerpo más libre. Los brazos los movía con más facilidad, lo que sería de mucha utilidad para cuando estuviera frente a Tsubaki.

Cuando estuvo lista, le dijo a Kanna que debían apresurarse. Ya vio que Sesshomaru no era nada paciente y aun tenían camino por recorrer. En su mente, pensaba que caminar tanto era tan fastidioso que casi hace que se arrepienta de haber emprendido ese viaje. Detestaba caminar tan largo rato y en lo único que podía pensar para sentirse aun peor era en como había perdido su medio de transporte y accesorio para el cabello.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Uff, me siento mal. Ve_ _í_ _a pasar los d_ _í_ _as y pensaba en que me estaba tardando mucho con la actualizaci_ _ó_ _n de este fic. No es que no haya tra_ _í_ _do ganas ni nada por el estilo. Mi problema es que he tenido diversas ideas para one-shots que es imposible concentrarme. He escrito mucho, pero no logro terminar nada. Me est_ _á_ _enojando eso. Debo ponerme m_ _á_ _s firme con mis ideas u._ _ú_

 _He tenido la idea de este cap_ _í_ _tulo desde siempre y la verdad ayer que abr_ _í_ _un nuevo archivo para comenzar a escribirlo me quede sorprendida lo r_ _á_ _pido que lo hice. Hoy lo termin_ _é_ _y apenas si lo he le_ _í_ _do, pero creo que no tiene tantos errores. Eso s_ _í_ _, si ven alguno DEBEN decirme._

 _Es un cap_ _í_ _tulo bastante corto, pero mi intenci_ _ó_ _n era explicar un poco la relaci_ _ó_ _n de Tsubaki con Kagura. Creo que s_ _ó_ _lo dej_ _é_ _m_ _á_ _s dudas, pero tengo la idea de explicar m_ _á_ _s en el siguiente cap_ _í_ _tulo (que me gustar_ _í_ _a que fuera mucho m_ _á_ _s largo)._

 _Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. Este fic tiene una s_ _ó_ _lo intenci_ _ó_ _n y es de probar nuevos temas. Me enfoc_ _ó_ _mucho en el drama o hago AU siempre en la_ _é_ _poca moderna. Y aqu_ _í_ _no, es diferente. Por eso me gusta la historia y ojal_ _á_ _a ustedes tambi_ _é_ _n les llegue a gustar n.n_

 _Pasen linda noche y los invito a darse una vuelta por mi perfil. Ah_ _í_ _podr_ _á_ _n ver cuales ser_ _á_ _n mis siguientes actualizaciones y donde podr_ _á_ _n encontrarme._

 _Besos._


End file.
